


Bad Day at Work

by Dontevenknow_56



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontevenknow_56/pseuds/Dontevenknow_56
Summary: Juliana has a bad day at work.Spanglish and English version





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is something that has been in the back of my mind for a while and I needed to write it. Let me know what you guys think!

Juliana shut the door to the apartment a tad louder than she was accustomed to, the heavy rain that poured outside the reason behind it. She wanted to let Valentina know she was home without running into her and scare her to death in the process.

Although the change in weather had been forecasted since that morning, Juliana had never expected it to morph in to a full-blown thunderstorm. Valentina had texted her a few times to make sure she was okay, to which she had replied affirmatively and that she would see her soon.

Juliana removed her drenched coat with a heavy sigh and left it lying by the door, not bothering on hanging it on the perch. She took her ankle-high boots and socks off next and padded her way into the kitchen to pour herself a hot drink. She needed something to relax her. Not because of the awful weather, but because today had been one of the worst days at Élite.

She had been working on a series of complex sketches for weeks to present at the company’s spring gala. Despite Valentina’s protests, she had kept herself up most nights to perfect them to the slightest detail so that when she introduced them to the board not only would they appreciate and congratulate her hard work, but could also perhaps consider offering her a better position in the company.

She had never expected things to run so sour. The designs had been critiqued mercilessly: Undesirable, completely out of focus and reality, something brought out of fantasy land, poor personality, lack of vision.

Juliana, being the proud woman that she was, defended her skill and work with teeth and claws. The board was not happy with her “audacity” to “not accept constructive criticism” and so, it was decided that she would not be participating on this year’s gala.

“Amor?” Valentina’s voice called out from behind her as Juliana sipped on the hot chamomile tea she had poured on her Iron Man cup. “Hace cuánto que llegaste?”

Beside Valentina’s voice, a strange but familiar sound above the racketing of the rain made Juliana turn around fully. She sighed when she noticed her girlfriend with her 3-year-old niece resting against her hip, apparently unaffected by the commotion that went on outside.

Juliana loved Daniela. Even though she was Valentina’s niece, she felt as if she were her own as well. But in times like these… times were Juliana felt she could break down at any moment, she didn’t have the energy to pretend she was okay. She didn’t want to be. She wanted to be alone and maybe cry… Or perhaps she wanted to be held or consoled in some way by her girlfriend. Either way, she was not in the mood to deal with a three-year-old at the moment.

“Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado?” Valentina asked with a furrowed brow as she walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Juliana shrugged her shoulders, not even bothering to explain. She was still immersed in her own thoughts.

“I think I’ll be upstairs,” she said without really looking at Val. She walked past her, feeling her baby-blue eyes bore into her. She grabbed Dani’s little foot and pulled it playfully for a second so that her niece knew she acknowledged her before she made her way to the stairs.

She reached their bedroom and closed the door behind her gently. Sitting on the bed, she rested both hands beside her thighs like she usually did when she was pensive. The room was dark, just like the darkness the consumed her, and she let it. She wanted this day to be over, but at the same time, she didn’t want tomorrow to come. She wanted to escape. She wanted to freeze time for a little while before she had to go back to work and feel stressed again.

An earth-rattling thunder shook her from her thoughts. She held her breath for a few seconds, expecting to hear a wail from Dani or Valentina calling out for her. But neither came. Instead, the door opened gently, revealing a calm, but cautious Valentina.

“¿Estás bien?” the blue-eyed girl asked as she flicked on a warm-lighted lamp beside their bed.

“¿Dónde está Dani?” Juliana asked a little bit on edge.

“Tranquila. Vino Mateo por ella hace rato. Insistí que no, por la lluvia. Pero ya me avisó que están sanos y salvos en su casa,” Valentina replied as she caressed Juliana’s lower back.

“¿En casa? Pero si acabo de verla…” Juliana trailed off.

“Juls, eso fue hace una hora,” Valentina said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Juliana sighed heavily yet again, her breath betraying her with a little tremble.

“¿Qué tienes preciosa?” Valentina asked softly as she began to play with her hair. Juliana tried to smile briefly, but her emotions betrayed her. She kept her gaze casted down as she surrendered to Valentina’s attentions. Juliana knew that the second the older girl had seen her she had known something was wrong. Inexplicably, they had learned through time to read one another to perfection. Each knew when the other was sad, angry, or in a crappy mood even when they tried to hide it, so there was no point in trying to deny that something had indeed happened.

“Ninguno de mis diseños fue aprobado,” she said with a shrug, like it was not a big deal.

Valentina stilled her caresses for a few seconds. It _was_ a big deal. She knew how much work Juliana had put into them.

“¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?” Valentina whispered into the dark room as she hid her face in the crook of Juliana’s neck.

“Que no tengo visión,” she replied simply. “Y que tal vez he estado viendo Mujer Bonita y Mi Bella Dama demasiado.”

Juliana felt Valentina tense with anger.

“¿Quién dijo eso?” she asked dangerously.

“Val, no importa quién lo haya dicho. No importa nada, la verdad,” she said, rubbing her eyes furiously to avoid the falling of tears. Valentina wanted to argue, but remained quiet as to not unsettle her.

The blue-eyed girl had learned overtime that trying to talk Juliana out of her state of mind didn’t work. In contrast with her, Juliana was a lone wolf. She liked to work out things on her own; to feel on her own. Sure, she did share a lot of intimate and special things with Valentina, but whenever she felt upset, she needed space. She needed distraction until she could voice her feelings or sort through them.

The rain still fell heavily outside, surrounding the room with an oddly sense of comfort.

“Ahorita vuelvo,” Valentina breathed against her cheek. After a chaste kiss to her lips, Juliana watched as Valentina made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.

About 2 minutes went by until Valentina emerged again, this time dressed in her pajamas as she walked carefully to where Juliana sat. A flash of lightning illuminated the room and Juliana looked up just in time to catch Valentina’s glowing frame. She looked ethereal.

“Come, chiquita,” she whispered gently as she pulled her girlfriend up by her hands. Juliana stood up and let herself be handled by Valentina. She didn’t question whatever she was planning on doing. She trusted her. Completely.

Valentina took hold of her damp clothes and started removing them carefully. She took her blouse off with such care that Juliana had to suppress the sudden urge to cry. Her pants were unbuttoned next and Valentina lowered herself so she could help Juliana out of them.

When she was left in only her underwear, Juliana watched briefly as the taller girl darted to grab her pajamas and set them on the edge of the bed. Lightning flickered again through the window, and Juliana glanced up just as soon as it got caught in Valentina’s eyes. They reflected worry. Exhaustion. Juliana bit the inside of her cheek as a feeling of guilt set on the pit of her stomach.

“Yo lo hago,” Juliana intervened as Valentina grabbed her pajama shirt, but before she could take it from her, Valentina grabbed her wrists gently.

“Let me, mi amor.”

Juliana relented and let Valentina take off her underwear. The blue-eyed girl stepped back and took her in, staring at her intensely. It was not in a sexual manner, but in a caring fashion. She then gently joined their foreheads together like she did when they were sharing an intimate moment. Like if by doing so, they both escaped to their own little world.

That was all it took for Juliana to finally break down crying against her.

“Ven, ven aquí,” Valentina urged as she held Juliana tightly. Juliana cried hard against her shoulder, sobs racking through her body and making her tremble. Valentina continued to hold and caress her. She ran her hands through her neck and back softly, attempting to provide her with comfort. She didn’t hush her or dissuaded her from crying. On the contrary: she encouraged it. 

“Llora, mi vida. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar,” she whispered with a broken voice. Even though she hated seeing Juliana so down, she knew that whatever darkness was inside her needed to be let out. She was proud of Juliana for not trying to reel her emotions back in.

Juliana had never felt more vulnerable in her life. Here she was, completely naked and crying her heart out to the girl she loved. The only person she could trust herself being and feeling like this.

“Aquí estoy,” Valentina kept reassuring her. “Aquí estoy contigo, mi amor. Todo va a salir bien.”

Juliana didn’t know if what Valentina kept repeating could actually be true, but if it came from her, then she would believe it.

Once Juliana calmed down a little bit, Valentina walked them to the bed and laid Juliana down. She grabbed the covers as she climbed and settled beside her, covering both with the warmth of the fabric. She quickly held Juliana against her again, kissing the top of her head, her cheeks, her lips and wherever she could reach.

“Te amo, Juliana,” she whispered against her hair. “Mucho, preciosa. Eres una persona buena, fuerte y muy talentosa. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, chiquita. Mereces estar en un lugar donde valoren tu trabajo y tus ideas. Y si este no es el lugar, encontraremos juntas una mejor opción, Juls. No te voy a dejar sola.”

Valentina kept whispering words of reassurance as she felt Juliana’s crying and breathing even out. The incessant falling of the rain sang them to sleep, but Valentina was not going to close her eyes until she was sure that Juliana was more at ease.

“Te amo, mi amor,” Valentina whispered again before she placed soft kisses against her hair. Her hands traced her stomach tenderly, trying to convey as much love as possible in the process.

Slowly, but surely, Juliana drifted off to sleep, unaware of the fact that Valentina kept talking to her and touching her ever so gently and lovingly. Valentina struggled to keep herself awake, still worried that Juliana might need her throughout the night. But sleep betrayed her, seducing her to rest her eyes just briefly.

She fought against the feeling to no avail. She was only human, after all. And she needed to rest in order to be attentive for when Juliana woke up.

“Descansa, hermosa,” she said at last, her eyes finally closing as she fell asleep holding her love tightly. 


	2. English Version

Juliana shut the door to the apartment a tad louder than she was accustomed to, the heavy rain that poured outside the reason behind it. She wanted to let Valentina know she was home without running into her and scare her to death in the process.

Although the change in weather had been forecasted since that morning, Juliana had never expected it to morph in to a full-blown thunderstorm. Valentina had texted her a few times to make sure she was okay, to which she had replied affirmatively and that she would see her soon.

Juliana removed her drenched coat with a heavy sigh and left it lying by the door, not bothering on hanging it on the perch. She took her ankle-high boots and socks off next and padded her way into the kitchen to pour herself a hot drink. She needed something to relax her. Not because of the awful weather, but because today had been one of the worst days at Élite.

She had been working on a series of complex sketches for weeks to present at the company’s spring gala. Despite Valentina’s protests, she had kept herself up most nights to perfect them to the slightest detail so that when she introduced them to the board not only would they appreciate and congratulate her hard work, but could also perhaps consider offering her a better position in the company.

She had never expected things to run so sour. The designs had been critiqued mercilessly: Undesirable, completely out of focus and reality, something brought out of fantasy land, poor personality, lack of vision.

Juliana, being the proud woman that she was, defended her skill and work with teeth and claws. The board was not happy with her “audacity” to “not accept constructive criticism” and so, it was decided that she would not be participating on this year’s gala.

“Amor?” Valentina’s voice called out from behind her as Juliana sipped on the hot chamomile tea she had poured on her Iron Man cup. “When did you get here?”

Beside Valentina’s voice, a strange but familiar sound above the racketing of the rain made Juliana turn around fully. She sighed when she noticed her girlfriend with her 3-year-old niece resting against her hip, apparently unaffected by the commotion that went on outside.

Juliana loved Daniela. Even though she was Valentina’s niece, she felt as if she were her own as well. But in times like these… times were Juliana felt she could break down at any moment, she didn’t have the energy to pretend she was okay. She didn’t want to be. She wanted to be alone and maybe cry… Or perhaps she wanted to be held or consoled in some way by her girlfriend. Either way, she was not in the mood to deal with a three-year-old at the moment.

“Why didn’t you let me know you were here?” Valentina asked with a furrowed brow as she walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Juliana shrugged her shoulders, not even bothering to explain. She was still immersed in her own thoughts.

“I think I’ll be upstairs,” she said without really looking at Val. She walked past her, feeling her baby-blue eyes bore into her. She grabbed Dani’s little foot and pulled it playfully for a second so that her niece knew she acknowledged her before she made her way to the stairs.

She reached their bedroom and closed the door behind her gently. Sitting on the bed, she rested both hands beside her thighs like she usually did when she was pensive. The room was dark, just like the darkness the consumed her, and she let it. She wanted this day to be over, but at the same time, she didn’t want tomorrow to come. She wanted to escape. She wanted to freeze time for a little while before she had to go back to work and feel stressed again.

An earth-rattling thunder shook her from her thoughts. She held her breath for a few seconds, expecting to hear a wail from Dani or Valentina calling out for her. But neither came. Instead, the door opened gently, revealing a calm, but cautious Valentina.

“Are you okay?” the blue-eyed girl asked as she flicked on a warm-lighted lamp beside their bed.

“Where’s Dani?” Juliana asked a little bit on edge.

“Relax, baby. Mateo came for her a while ago. I insisted that he didn’t because of the rain. But they’re already safe and sound at home,” Valentina replied as she caressed Juliana’s lower back.

“Home? But I just saw her…” Juliana trailed off.

“Juls, that was an hour ago…” Valentina said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Juliana sighed heavily yet again, her breath betraying her with a little tremble.

“What is it, gorgeous?” Valentina asked softly as she began to play with her hair. Juliana tried to smile briefly, but her emotions betrayed her. She kept her gaze casted down as she surrendered to Valentina’s attentions. Juliana knew that the second the older girl had seen her she had known something was wrong. Inexplicably, they had learned through time to read one another to perfection. Each knew when the other was sad, angry, or in a crappy mood even when they tried to hide it, so there was no point in trying to deny that something had indeed happened.

“None of my designs were approved,” she said with a shrug, like it was not a big deal.

Valentina stilled her caresses for a few seconds. It _was_ a big deal. She knew how much work Juliana had put into them.

“What did they say?” Valentina whispered into the dark room as she hid her face in the crook of Juliana’s neck.

“That I have no vision,” she replied simply. “And that I may have been watching Pretty Woman and My Fair Lady way too much.”

Juliana felt Valentina tense with anger.

“Who said that?” she asked dangerously.

“Val, it doesn’t matter who said it. Nothing matters, to be honest,” she said, rubbing her eyes furiously to avoid the falling of tears. Valentina wanted to argue, but remained quiet as to not unsettle her.

The blue-eyed girl had learned overtime that trying to talk Juliana out of her state of mind didn’t work. In contrast with her, Juliana was a lone wolf. She liked to work out things on her own; to feel on her own. Sure, she did share a lot of intimate and special things with Valentina, but whenever she felt upset, she needed space. She needed distraction until she could voice her feelings or sort through them.

The rain still fell heavily outside, surrounding the room with an oddly sense of comfort.

“I’ll be right back,” Valentina breathed against her cheek. After a chaste kiss to her lips, Juliana watched as Valentina made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.

About 2 minutes went by until Valentina emerged again, this time dressed in her pajamas as she walked carefully to where Juliana sat. A flash of lightning illuminated the room and Juliana looked up just in time to catch Valentina’s glowing frame. She looked ethereal.

“Come, chiquita,” she whispered gently as she pulled her girlfriend up by her hands. Juliana stood up and let herself be handled by Valentina. She didn’t question whatever she was planning on doing. She trusted her. Completely.

Valentina took hold of her damp clothes and started removing them carefully. She took her blouse off with such care that Juliana had to suppress the sudden urge to cry. Her pants were unbuttoned next and Valentina lowered herself so she could help Juliana out of them.

When she was left in only her underwear, Juliana watched briefly as the taller girl darted to grab her pajamas and set them on the edge of the bed. Lightning flickered again through the window, and Juliana glanced up just as soon as it got caught in Valentina’s eyes. They reflected worry. Exhaustion. Juliana bit the inside of her cheek as a feeling of guilt set on the pit of her stomach.

“I’ll do it,” Juliana intervened as Valentina grabbed her pajama shirt, but before she could take it from her, Valentina grabbed her wrists gently.

“Let me, mi amor.”

Juliana relented and let Valentina take off her underwear. The blue-eyed girl stepped back and took her in, staring at her intensely. It was not in a sexual manner, but in a caring fashion. She then gently joined their foreheads together like she did when they were sharing an intimate moment. Like if by doing so, they both escaped to their own little world.

That was all it took for Juliana to finally break down crying against her.

“Come, come here,” Valentina urged as she held Juliana tightly. Juliana cried hard against her shoulder, sobs racking through her body and making her tremble. Valentina continued to hold and caress her. She ran her hands through her neck and back softly, attempting to provide her with comfort. She didn’t hush her or dissuaded her from crying. On the contrary: she encouraged it. 

“Cry, mi vida. Cry all you need to,” she whispered with a broken voice. Even though she hated seeing Juliana so down, she knew that whatever darkness was inside her needed to be let out. She was proud of Juliana for not trying to reel her emotions back in.

Juliana had never felt more vulnerable in her life. Here she was, completely naked and crying her heart out to the girl she loved. The only person she could trust herself being and feeling like this.

“I’m right here,” Valentina kept reassuring her. “I’m here with you, mi amor. Everything is going to be okay.”

Juliana didn’t know if what Valentina kept repeating could actually be true, but if it came from her, then she would believe it.

Once Juliana calmed down a little bit, Valentina walked them to the bed and laid Juliana down. She grabbed the covers as she climbed and settled beside her, covering both with the warmth of the fabric. She quickly held Juliana against her again, kissing the top of her head, her cheeks, her lips and wherever she could reach.

“I love you, Juliana,” she whispered against her hair. “A lot, gorgeous. You’re a good, strong and talented person. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, chiquita. You deseve to be in a place where your ideas and designs are valued. And if this is not the place, we’ll find a better option, Juls. I won’t ever leave you alone.”

Valentina kept whispering words of reassurance as she felt Juliana’s crying and breathing even out. The incessant falling of the rain sang them to sleep, but Valentina was not going to close her eyes until she was sure that Juliana was more at ease.

“I love you, mi amor,” Valentina whispered again before she placed soft kisses against her hair. Her hands traced her stomach tenderly, trying to convey as much love as possible in the process.

Slowly, but surely, Juliana drifted off to sleep, unaware of the fact that Valentina kept talking to her and touching her ever so gently and lovingly. Valentina struggled to keep herself awake, still worried that Juliana might need her throughout the night. But sleep betrayed her, seducing her to rest her eyes just briefly.

She fought against the feeling to no avail. She was only human, after all. And she needed to rest in order to be attentive for when Juliana woke up.

“Rest, beautiful,” she said at last, her eyes finally closing as she fell asleep holding her love tightly. 


End file.
